The present invention relates generally to connector arrangements for accommodating a plurality of keyed components, and in particular to such a connector assembly wherein the associated components may be inserted horizontally from either side of the socket assembly in a vertically stacked relationship to each other.
There are many instances of components to be inserted into a printed circuit board where the density of electrical components makes available space a premium. This may have required a socket which facilitates keyed insertion of vertically stacked components inserted from a horizontal position. Several miniature socket arrangements, often used on printed circuit boards along with other circuit connections and components, are known in the art, including various component sockets allowing unkeyed insertion of a single component device and only in a single side of the socket, rather than accommodating insertion of multiple components in a vertically stacked fashion. Generally, the electrical contacts which are contained in such sockets, and to which are mated with the component leads, are made of sheet metal with no provision in the socket assembly housing to protect the electrical contacts from damage during component insertion. One such known socket assembly attempts to simplify circuit board layout and circuit board reliability, but contains sheet metal contacts and only accepts a single unkeyed electrical component. With sockets of this type, the electrical component must be inserted into the socket assembly, with the socket assembly itself inserted into the printed circuit board. However, after the soldering process, which usually consists of soldering by dipping the board below the surface of molten solder as in a conventional flow solder process, the electrical component may not be able to be removed. The problem is that if the inside socket assembly leads are soldered to the circuit board prior to insertion of the electrical component, the electrical component cannot be later inserted because solder will wick up into the contact area within the socket assembly, and prevent the component lead from mating with the sheet metal contact.
Other prior art devices involve socket assemblies which contain sheet metal contacts which require insertion into the base of the socket assembly to insure proper alignment in retention within the socket assembly apparatus. Additionally, often times the socket design will require a specific shaped pin on the mating electrical component which is to be inserted in order to insure proper contact. Component leads of other geometrical dimensions will not properly fit within the socket assembly.
Another disadvantage of still other socket assemblies which utilize sheet metal contacts and allow the insertion of multiple unkeyed electrical components into the socket assembly, is that often times an insulator of some material is required in the socket assembly to prevent the electrical component leads from shorting the other electrical contacts contained within the socket assembly.
A common disadvantage relating to all of the foregoing known prior art devices involves the relatively high cost, complexity and quantity of unique piece parts which comprise the socket assembly apparatus.